1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a buck converter, and especially relates to a buck converter for a main board of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer systems, buck converters are frequently used in power sources for main boards. In order to obtain a good power utility efficiency, a switch frequency of the buck converter must be adapted to loads in the computer system. How to determine an optimal switch frequency of the buck converter becomes a problem.
What is needed therefore is a buck converter which can overcome the above limitations.